


Секретное задание

by Allora



Category: Primeval, Морские дьяволы|Sea devils
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2590127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allora/pseuds/Allora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Не только капитан Беккер не доверяет ИМД, и не только сотрудники ЦИА способны эффективно действовать по ту сторону аномалий...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Секретное задание

**Author's Note:**

> Кроссовер "Primeval" / "Портал Юрского периода" с российским сериалом "Морские дьяволы"

\- А разве это по нашей части, потеряшек искать?  
\- Бизон, по твоей части – выполнять приказы. Ясно?  
\- Ясно. Только, Батя, ты бы все же разъяснил. Как в пресноводном озере в центре «одной европейской страны» могли «потеряться» три человека без аквалангов, и почему никто не называет своими именами происходящее?  
\- Своими?  
\- Мы иностранных утопленников будем вылавливать, Бать?  
\- Барс, тебе надо с Бизоном поменьше общаться. Если понадобится – будете.  
\- Какие вводные, командир?  
\- Вот! Первый вопрос по существу, Багира! Отвечаю. Операция секретная. В рамках сотрудничества секретных служб России и Великобритании операция поручена группе "Тайфун", то есть, нам. Нам не положено знать ничего, кроме координат, описания пропавших и того, что противостоять нам будут не диверсанты и бандиты, а животные, чрезвычайно агрессивные и опасные. Оружие не берём.  
\- Нормально! Бизон, разрывающий пасть льву? Руками?!  
\- Разговорчики! Оружие получим на месте. Курс по владению оным оружием пройдем на месте, после операции сдадим и забудем, что в руках его держали. Все ясно? Готовность десять минут, через полчаса нас ждут на борту самолёта. Детали в машине.

***

\- Нет, как вам это нравится? Хорошее описание потеряшек - трое мужчин. Сказали бы просто - три трупа… возле танка…  
\- Бизон!  
\- Чего?! Оружие где обещанное? Если тебе, Барс, нравится мысль насчет пасти, разрываемой руками, то мне что-то не очень.  
\- От-ставить разговоры! Принимайте оружие и инструктора. Инструктор по-русски не говорит, переходим на местный диалект.  
\- Ого!  
\- Чего «ого», невежа! Мисс, позвольте представиться - Бизон.  
\- Барс!  
\- Очень приятно. Эбби. Только «миссис».  
\- Съели, самсоны? Львы по вам плачут… Я Багира.  
\- Эбби. А львов вы там вряд ли встретите.  
\- Интересная пушка… какой калибр?  
\- Самсон, то есть, Бизон, ты читать умеешь?  
\- Это что - электричество?  
\- ИМД. Электрический Мышечный Деструктор. Здесь аккумулятор… Предохранитель, прицел… Спуск… Сигнал заряда… Регулятор мощности… в нашем случае рекомендую максимум. Однако в воде им лучше не пользоваться.  
\- Ежу понятно, мисс... ис. Надеюсь, по форели мне стрелять не придется. Попробовать можно?  
\- Разумеется. Капитан... Батя, вы ещё не объяснили им основную задачу и обстоятельства?  
\- Как раз собирался.  
\- Слышь, Барсик, что-то мне Батино лицо не нравится…  
\- Бизон, у меня хороший слух. Значит так. Мы должны найти в центре озера на глубине пяти метров энергетическую аномалию, и войти в неё. По ту сторону аномалии мы должны разыскать пропавшую экспедицию и вернуть её обратно, без потерь. Это задача. Условия: по пути нам могут попадаться звери разной степени опасности, от мальков до динозавров. Инструкции: по возможности оставаться незамеченными, по форелям не стрелять, пасти никому не рвать, живность должна остаться неповреждённой. Поэтому берём ИМД и оглушаем. В общем, действуем по обстановке, потому что обстановка на данный момент известна только в тех чертах, что я изложил. Так, пятнадцать минут на пострелять и готовимся. Через полчаса жду всех здесь, полностью экипированными.  
\- Есть!  
…  
\- Что-то с моим английским… Мне одному непонятно словосочетание «по ту сторону аномалии»?  
\- Барс, сказано - войти и выйти. Если входишь с одной стороны, с другой, понятное дело, выходишь. Меня больше смутили динозавры. Батя в шутках юмора перед заданием замечен не был.  
\- Это не шутки.  
\- Эбби, вы меня пугаете.  
\- Я думала, бизоны ничего не боятся.  
\- Это само собой…  
\- Ну да, только уколов и стоматологов...  
\- Барс!  
\- Бизон, держи. Игрушка в обращении простая, отдачи нет. Пристреляешься быстро.  
\- Подожди, Багир, я про динозавров так и не понял…  
\- Если коротко, по ту сторону аномалии - Меловой период. Соответственно, никаких львов, но зато динозавры. Поэтому регулятор мощности ставите на максимум.  
\- Электрошокер против динозавра?  
\- Это все, что тебя удивляет, Бизон?  
\- Знаешь, Багира, мне пофиг, какой там период, но эта пукалка против динозавра…  
\- Дыры во времени!  
\- Барс! Это вот недоразумение - против динозавра?  
\- Не советую только проверять «недоразумение» на себе, а то у нас были такие… энтузиасты. А вообще, когда разыщете ребят, с нашим шефом службы безопасности вы найдете общий язык, Бизон. Он ваше возмущение по поводу ИМД поймет и разделит. Вы пробовать оружие будете?

***

\- Озеро как озеро. Видимость вот только получше… чем на той стороне.  
\- Поскольку тел не нашли, и на дне пещер не предусмотрено, будем думать, что тварь их вытащила на поверхность. К берегу!  
\- К которому?  
\- Разделимся. Связь держим через коммуникаторы ЦИА. Багира, нам не отвечают?  
\- Нет, тишина в эфире.  
\- Это ничего не значит, могли просто наушники потерять…  
\- Точно. Ну, начали.

***

\- Ты же плавать толком не умеешь! Куда тебя понесло, Мэтт?  
\- Ты один не справился бы!  
\- Я бы справился, но сейчас меня больше беспокоит вопрос о том, как нам нырять обратно, если Коннор так в себя и не пришёл!  
\- Беккер, он в норме!  
\- Чего ты орёшь? Я вижу, что он в норме, но нырять его без акваланга и без сознания – это больше похоже на убийство через утопление.  
\- Интересно, сколько еще продержится открытой аномалия?  
\- Вот именно. Зачем ты сюда полез?! Мало мне одного…  
\- Беккер, я большой мальчик!  
\- Тогда не ори. Мы и так тут торчим, как три пальмы на пляже Майами, на виду. Чёрт. Я не могу оставить тут вас одних, и я не могу послать тебя обратно…  
\- Почему?  
\- Потому что я и так тебя еле вытащил! А там тебя кто вытаскивать будет, пловец фигов?  
\- Плыви ты. Поверь, с динозаврами я справлюсь не хуже тебя. Не лучше – но и не хуже.  
\- Мэтт.  
\- Ну, сколько можно мне не доверя…  
\- Мэтт! Ты это слышал?  
\- Добрый вечер. Ти-хо! Тихо, тихо, капитан, мы ваши друзья! Мы за вами пришли! Да отпусти, псих!  
\- Беккер, он с ИМД пришёл. Его Лестер прислал, он правду говорит!  
\- Да? Ну, извините.  
\- Извиняю. Но когда вытащим вас отсюда – реванш возьму. Не хотел знакомство с драки начинать, вот и не сопротивлялся. Бизон.  
\- Это имя?  
\- Да.  
\- Беккер.  
\- Это имя?  
\- Да.  
\- Гм. Он не издевается, Бизон, просто лучше считать, что это имя... Я Мэтт Андерсон. А это тело – Коннор Темпл.  
\- Я понял. Секунду, со своими свяжусь. Батя? Это Бизон. Нашел потеряшек, мы на восточном берегу, там ещё дерево сломанное, издалека увидите. Ну да, всех троих, а что? Один учёный, в несознанке, двое военных, как обещали… чего? Ещё один? Откуда? Хорошо, ждём.  
\- Что-то не так?  
\- Да мои ребята ещё одного нашли. Он их чуть дубиной какой-то не завалил… пришлось вырубить этим вашим электрошокером. Несут.  
\- Дубиной?!  
\- Человек, тут? Откуда?  
\- Я откуда знаю? Сейчас принесут – посмотрим…

***

\- Принимайте.  
\- Так, это Мэтт, Беккер, Коннор, а это Багира, Батя, Барс.  
\- О, чёрт!  
\- Беккер, ты его знаешь, что ли?  
\- Куинн!  
\- Не понял.  
\- О. И вы его из ИМД? На максимуме?  
\- Я не садистка, Мэтт. Пока ребята боролись, я регулятор перевела. Минимальный. Ему хватило.  
\- Хорошо. А то я ему тоже однажды… засветил. До сих пор неловко. Беккер, он в порядке?  
\- А куда денется!  
\- Стоп, нам троих обещали, этот-то откуда?  
\- Из Плиоцена.  
\- Откуда?!  
\- Так. Прекратить сумасшедший дом. Пока сюда динозавры не сбежались. Приводим в чувство обоих и уходим. Багира, Барс, готовьте снаряжение… правда, на четвёртого мы не рассчитывали – ну, значит, уйдем по очереди. Бизон, вы с Барсом остаётесь, ждёте нас обратно с вашими костюмами.  
\- Я тоже останусь.  
\- Капитан, извините, но это уже не ваша операция. Вы – наше задание, и я намерен его выполнить. Бизон, как там наш неандерталец?  
\- Шевелится!  
\- Дэнни!  
\- Беккер… Когда ты успел так порыжеть?  
\- Бизон, отойди уже, дай людям поздороваться!  
\- А чего чуть что, так сразу Бизон?...  
\- Балаган прекратить! Пять минут на сборы! Время пошло!


End file.
